wormfandomcom-20200222-history
Charlotte
Charlotte was a schoolmate of Taylor Hebert, who later became one of Skitter's top lieutenants. Personality Charlotte displayed a general kindness and goodwill towards others, and a distaste for violence; she considered herself to be meek and cowardly.“We all have a monster somewhere inside us,” Charlotte said. “Like I was saying about the kids. Sometimes it’s aggressive, sometimes it finds other forms of attack, and other times it’s a cowardly one.” Like mine. - Excerpt from Interlude 22.x She was generally uncomfortable with confrontation, and would not often take actions in opposition to anyone else, having a passive role where she would usually obey those acting as authority. Due to her experience at the hands of the Merchants, she was deeply troubled when dealing with aggressive men or crowds, amplified by her general tendency to be intimidated easily.For a moment, she could imagine him in her face, hooting, hollering, a vein standing out on his bald head. The wrenching got worse at the idea, until it felt like everything below her shoulders was being crushed. The crowd around her was too much, now. Too evocative. - Excerpt from Interlude 22.x Relationships Taylor Hebert In her first conversation with Taylor, she was berated for her passive nature regarding the 'locker' incident. She regretted not helping Taylor at all, indicating that Emma had scared her enough to dissuade her from even reporting the incident anonymously.“No, that’s not…” there were tears in her eyes, and she was having trouble stringing words together. I should have felt bad, for going off on someone who was probably in a pretty delicate emotional state, but I wasn’t feeling particularly gentle. “You obviously heard the story about me being hospitalized, you probably helped spread it.” “You don’t understand,” she said. She startled as Brooks passed Minor and Senegal and approached us with a brisk stride. It threw her off her stride, and she stumbled over her words as she tried to pull her excuse together. “Um. It, um. It was Emma Barnes, she-” - Excerpt from Infestation 11.5 Despite this, Charlotte eventually got on well with Taylor, and was entrusted by to manage her territory. She was good with children, and watched over the orphans in the Boardwalk. She appreciated Taylor's care for her community, but could not entirely justify her actions“That was only a small part of it. She mostly paid me to look after them and make sure people got the food they needed. She looked after everyone. When they were all in the worst situations they’d ever faced, struggling for food, worrying every hour if they would be attacked or preyed on, she stepped up.” “You’re trying to defend her. To justify what she did.” “Only a little.” - Excerpt from Interlude 22.x, feeling uneasy about her use of violence.“Maybe,” Charlotte answered. She couldn’t help but think of how scary Taylor had been when she’d dealt with the ABB thugs. How easily the girl had slipped into her role as a leader of the territory. “But even if it’s where she’s meant to go, they won’t necessarily accept her.” - Excerpt from Interlude 22.x Forrest They were often seen together caring for the orphaned children of Skitter's territory. According to Cassie, they became a happy couple. Sierra Kiley Charlotte considered Sierra a friend, and greeted her warmly after not seeing each other for some time.Charlotte turned to see her friend, Sierra. The girl still had her red hair bound in dreads, but the rest of her was all professional attire. Nice shoes, slacks, a blue dress shirt, and just a little makeup. Sierra approached, arms reaching out to hug Charlotte. Charlotte welcomed the hug, murmuring the words, “I missed you.” - Excerpt from Interlude 22.x Appearance Charlotte is a dark haired girl and was considered attractive by her peers.Infestation 11.5 Abilities and Powers Charlotte is a normal standard human but has good organizational sills and is able to keep a large amount of people focused and on task. Trusted to administrate the Boardwalk in skitters absence History Background Charlotte was Jewish, living in Brockton Bay with her extended family'Charlotte's head hung, “I… don’t think I can leave like that. I wanted to, before all of this, but my zaydee, my grandpa, he refuses to leave, and he can’t take care of himself when the city’s like this. It’s why we didn’t evacuate.”' - Excerpt from Infestation 11.8, with confirmation by Wildbow. She attended Winslow High. Charlotte was among the many who witnessed Sophia Hess forcing Taylor Hebert into her own locker, but kept quiet about it.Infestation 11.5 Post-Leviathan When Leviathan attacked, Charlotte's family was unable to evacuate because her grandfather refused to leave. In the aftermath, Charlotte was captured by the Merchants.Charlotte – A dark haired sixteen year old initially seen in the custody of the Merchants. - Cast (Spoiler Free) During her attempt to rescue Bryce, Taylor saw Charlotte on display and in a moment of pity persuaded Lisa to order one of her soldiers, Minor, to free her. Charlotte was grateful, but recognized Taylor as "the locker girl" before going into detail about what happened. Taylor was angry, but still decided to let Charlotte come along. When the Merchant event devolved into a brawl, Charlotte witnessed Taylor and Lisa pass out at the same time as Skidmark and the other capes, and started to become suspicious.Infestation 11.6 After seeing Taylor demonstrate her powers to Newter, her suspicions were confirmed.Infestation 11.7 Afterwards, Charlotte was recruited by Taylor, and became the second of Taylor's recruits; she eventually would become one of her top lieutenants.Charlotte – Skitter’s cook and nanny, manages mundane things and looks after the lair. Charlotte is a dark haired sixteen year old who was was rescued from the Merchants. - Cast (In Depth) Post-Slaughterhouse Nine Charlotte took to looking after the orphans left in the wake of the Slaughterhouse Nine. Post-Echidna Charlotte was present at the Arcadia High when Dragon and Defiant publicly outed Taylor as a cape. Following Taylor's decision to become a hero, when reporters showed up at the Boardwalk to investigate Skitter's past, Charlotte asked them to leave, saying that they wanted to be left alone.The reporter, a tall, blond man with a broad jaw, only smiled. “I’d almost think you guys had something to hide.” “We want to be left alone,” Charlotte said. “Not going to happen,” the reporter said. “This is blowing up. People are going to want to investigate every last scrap of dirt. Even if I left, others would come.” “We’ll tell them the same thing we told you,” she said. She saw Forrest approaching, making his way through the crowd. “That we had school and work all day, that everyone here is working on rebuilding, and we’re tired, we’re not interested in the scandal of the moment.” - Excerpt from Interlude 22.x The crowd made her uncomfortable, reminding her of prior events, and she left, later encountering Danny Hebert and discussing Taylor with him. Post-Timeskip She was there when Tattletale put all the pieces together regarding the Entities.She raised her eyes from the computer. Her underlings were arranged around the room, along with others. Her soldiers were at the ready, alongside Imp’s Heartbroken, the first and second in command of the Red Hands, Charlotte, Forrest and Sierra. - Excerpt from Interlude 26 Gold Morning Along with Forrest and Sierra, Charlotte was present in Earth Gimel as Gold Morning began, watching the kids. She saw Weaver for the first time in a year and a half as she and Tattletale headed into the Cauldron meeting, but remained silent.Charlotte, Forrest, and Sierra were present too, keeping their distance, keeping silent as we met again for the first time in over a year and a half, not moving from where they stood. - Excerpt from Extinction 27.1 Despite having a hard time in the devastation from the opening hours of Gold Morning, he told Taylor that he and the children were doing well. When Doctor Mother and Contessa were going through the refugee camps and offering vials which they claimed would grant powers, Forrest and Charlotte turned them down, wanting to be there for the children.“We talked about it, and neither one of us wants to leave the kids without a… figure? I don’t even know what we should call ourselves. But I’ve seen how bad it gets when it’s bad. I want to help, but I’m not sure I’d be better than the next guy when it came down to getting powers.” - Excerpt from Cockroaches 28.6 Charlotte said that she wasn't much of a fighter, and didn't think she would be able to help much if she had powers.“We didn’t take the deal,” Charlotte said. “She sounded convincing, but… I can’t say why I didn’t agree. Because there were the kids to look after, and I’m not a fighter.” “A lot of people agreed,” Forrest said. “It’s a chance to do something, instead of sitting around being helpless. But Charlotte and I talked it over, and we agreed it isn’t for us.” ... “I don’t… I’ve imagined having powers, who hasn’t? But I couldn’t… have them and not help… and I don’t think I could help,” Charlotte said. - Excerpt from Cockroaches 28.6 Along with Forrest and the children, Charlotte was at the reunion meeting of the Undersiders months after Gold Morning ended, to toast the savior of the multiverse.Interlude: End Site Navigation Category:Females Category:Villains Category:The Undersiders Category:Civilians Category:Point of View Character